


Be Happy

by bluexheart



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexheart/pseuds/bluexheart
Summary: Sakyo overhears Izumi confess her love to Chikage.
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Be Happy

“Chikage, I love you!”

I happened to be walking by the garden and heard those words hurt me to my very core. My love was confessing to someone else. 

I knew this day would come, of course. I had seen the way the two looked at each other and the way that they had bonded.

“I know I said that I hate women, but you’re an exception. I accept your confession.”

_ Asshole. At least tell her you love her, not just that you accept. _

As I caught the sight of them kissing, words came to my mind.

_ Please be happy. _


End file.
